San Valentín
by Chiryta
Summary: La peli rosada caminaba tranquilamente por la aldea viendo varias tiendas ¡y quien no! San Valentín estaba cerca, es mas era mañana y todas las chicas de la ciudad se estaban preparando, veía como sus amigas hablaban del tema. Ino estaba feliz ya que Sai estaba dando señales de quererle y Hinata, bueno Hinata era un tema aparte ya que ella y Naruto eran otra historia.-


Naruto no me pertenece.

**San Valentín.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Nos vemos- dijo sin mirarle y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

Ella simplemente movió su mano y se despidió de él con las sabanas contra su cuerpo, su corazón se encogió un poco más y las lágrimas salieron poco a poco.

\- Nos vemos- susurro la chica-

Paso un mes después de ese acontecimiento, la peli rosada caminaba tranquilamente por la aldea viendo varias tiendas ¡y quien no! San Valentín estaba cerca, es mas era mañana y todas las chicas de la ciudad se estaban preparando, veía como sus amigas hablaban del tema. Ino estaba feliz ya que Sai estaba dando señales de quererle y Hinata, bueno Hinata era un tema aparte ya que ella y Naruto eran otra historia. Revisaba con cuidado las tiendas de chocolates ¿debería comprar uno? ¿Debería prepararlo ella? Suspiro, esto era realmente complicado. ¿Cómo le gustaría el chocolate a Sasuke? A él no le gustaban los dulces, si mal no recordaba los odiaba. Otro suspiro pero este fue sonoro.

\- no sé qué hacer… -susurro –

-¿Sakura-chan? –

Volteo rápidamente y vio al rubio de ojos azules mirándole sonriente, con esa alegría característica de él. Llevaba una chaqueta de color naranja y pantalones negros, además de usar una bufanda de color roja. A pesar que ese mes acaba el invierno aún se podía sentir el frio invernal.

\- ¿en qué andas? – pregunto con curiosidad –

\- n-no mucho – dijo nerviosa- es decir, de comprar nada más.

\- ¡ah! – Sonrió - ¿vamos a comer? ¡Yo invito! –

\- ¿Y Hinata? – pregunto –

\- me dijo que tenía cosas que hacer – respondió un poco decaído – así que tuve que salir solo esta noche –

\- ¿cosas que hacer? – pregunto –

Se quedó un momento pensado ¿Qué podía ser tan importante para dejar a Naruto solo? Y la idea vino rápidamente a su mente, San Valentín. Suspiro y vio a su amigo levemente decaído, si tan solo supiera que la chica de ojos color perla le debía estar preparando una sorpresa.

-Vamos Naruto – le sonrió – tu invitas.

\- ¡Claro'ttebayo! – sonrió –

La chica acompaño a su compañero de equipo, al llegar pidió dos ramen extra grande para cada uno, la chica de cabellos rosa solo sonrió un poco complicada. Y empezó el chico, hablaba de la chica una y otra vez le daba las gracias, que sin ella esto nunca hubiera ocurrido, que le había abierto los ojos y el corazón y que ahora estaba tan feliz con Hinata porque quería pasar el resto de su vida al lado de la Hyuga. Sakura solo sonreía y le miraba afirmando con la cabeza.

-¿has sabido algo de Sasuke? – Pregunto el rubio un poco más serio –

\- ¿eh? – detuvo los palillos que iban a su boca- ¿Sasuke-kun? –

\- el único Sasuke que conocemos ¿no? – le dijo seriamente-

\- no mas que tu – respondio alejando el plato de ella- gracias por la comida-

\- Sakura-chan ¿realmente no has sabido de él? Digo desde que Toneri ataco que no se sabe de él –

\- nada de nada- dijo – _Que mentirosa eres, Sakura_\- pensó –

\- ya veo… - suspiro – ese idiota, siempre hace lo que se le da la gana, ven Sakura-chan te dejo hasta tu casa – dijo levantándose –adiós viejo – se despidió del dueño -

\- no es necesario Naruto, ve a tu casa. Veré si alcanzo a comprar algo que necesito – dijo levantándose y poniéndose al frente del rubio – nos vemos Naruto –

\- ¡ve con cuidado Sakura-chan! – grito y se fue sonriendo –

Se suponía que nadie sabía que Sasuke le iba a visitar, nadie sabía que el chico llegaba a la ventana de su habitación y ella le dejaba entrar, que le besaba el cuello y comenzaba una danza solo entre ellos, el cual ambos cuerpos se buscaban desesperadamente, cuerpos que querían ser uno de una forma pasional y arrebatada. Aquella noche ocurría una vez al mes, donde el dormía al lado de ella y luego en la mañana se iba como si nada hubiese sucedido, al principio le odiaba y le negaba la entrada a su habitación explicándole, mejor dicho gritándole que ella no era de esas chicas a lo cual él respondió que lo sabía y que por eso iba a ella. Intentaba negarse pero los besos de él, esas manos recorriendo su espalda le ganaban siempre, hasta que cedió ante tal situación ¿y si era su destino vivir así? Vivir de un amor escaso que le daba él y ella adornando todo ese momento para que fuese fugaz como el parpadeo de una estrella. Dolía demasiado el saber que Sasuke la utilizaba para descarga sus necesidades de hombre, pero dolía más que ella misma permitiese eso, es decir ¡Había que verla! Era una muchacha hermosa, tenía más de un pretendiente y toda Konoha lo sabía ¡Maldición! El estar loquita por el Uchiha le estaba haciendo mal. Iba caminando sumida en sus pensamientos cuando choco con otra persona.

\- ¡l-lo siento mucho! – dijo saliendo se sus pensamientos- ¿Hinata? –

\- Sakura-san – saludo Hinata con una leve reverencia - ¿Cómo estás?-

\- ¡Para que tanta formalidad! – Exclamo – Veo que andas de compras –

\- s-si – dijo levemente sonrojada- estoy haciendo… -

\- ¿chocolates? – Interrumpió – para Naruto –

\- ¿c-como supiste?- pregunto nerviosa-

\- me lo esperaba – sonrió - ¡animo! –

\- h-hoy fui a la oficina de Hokage-sama. Escuche ¡Sin querer! Q-que Sasuke llegara mañana – sonrió – para San Valentín –

-¿mañana? –trago con dificultad – y-ya veo –

-¿sucede algo? – pregunto preocupada-

-n-no, debo irme Hinata – dijo sonriendo –

\- Sakura-san – dijo Hinata un poco más seria de lo acostumbrado -¿deseas hablar?-

\- ¿hablar?-

\- lo que sucede es que – la azabache se acercó y le abrazo dulcemente- en el momento que dije el nombre de Sasuke-kun, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de tus ojos.

Era verdad sitio como sus mejillas estaban húmedas y el viendo congelaba su rostro, se aferró débilmente de la chaqueta de Hinata y sollozo levemente, Sasuke era un tonto y ella una idiota por sentirse de esa forma. Hinata la llevo a su casa argumentando que no había lugar más tranquilo que su casa ya que su padre no estaba y Hanabi tampoco ya que habían ido a la aldea vecina. Al llegar los sirvientes les saludaron formalmente, Hinata les saludo de la misma forma y guía a Sakura a su habitación. Una habitación grande pero sencilla, al igual que la muchacha no había nada de más que decir, Hinata era una chica tan elegante pensó Sakura.

\- ¿Qué ha sucedido Sakura-san? – Pregunto Hinata mirándole ofreciéndole asiento-

\- Hinata, no sé de qué hablar creo que en ese momento me pillaste volando bajo, el hablar de Sasuke-kun n-no es un pro-problema para mí – decía con sus palabras siendo cortadas por el llanto –

Hinata simplemente le abrazo de nuevo y Sakura esta vez lloro con más ganas ¿Qué más podía hacer? El dolor que tenía en el pecho por el azabache era tan grande que necesitaba sacarlo de una forma y si su amiga le brindaba el apoyo ella no lo iba a rechazar. Cuando se calmó le explico la situación a Hinata la cual se sonrojaba un poco por los detalles que a veces le daba la peli rosa. Le veía tan afligida, tan triste y tan débil al mismo tiempo. Sasuke-kun eran un chico callado pero según ella era bueno solo que estaba perdido en el pasado y ahora estaba expiando sus pecados pero ¿dejar así a esta chica cada vez? No entendía el porqué de su actuar pero debía tener alguna excusa, algún motivo. Suspiro y le sonrió a Sakura.

\- todo estará bien, Sakura-san – le dijo ofreciéndole un pañuelo – creo que si eres sincera con él y le dices realmente cómo te sientes, tus sentimientos llegaran a él. Sin importar cuanto se tarde él siempre vuelve pero vuelve a ti –

\- a descargarse Hinata – contesto en susurro –

\- no creo que sea así, digo no creo que Sasuke-kun sea de esas personas, algún motivo debe tener y creo que lo adecuado es que le pidas ese motivo – le sonrió –

\- Gracias Hinata – le abrazo –

\- Para lo que necesites Sakura-san, al fin y al cabo somos amigas –

Sakura sonrió al escuchar esas palabras, se despidió de la chica y fue en dirección a su casa, pero lamentablemente solo un nombre estaba en su mente "Sasuke". Al llegar a su casa vio que sus padres no estaban, fui a la cocina y vio una nota dirigida a ella.

"_Con tu padre nos hemos ido de viaje por las fechas. ¡Te amamos! Papá y mamá"_

Al leer hizo una mueca y soltó el papel, estaba sola. Vio las escaleras de su casa y tembló levemente ¿y si estaba ahí? ¿Le estará esperando? Subió lentamente los escalones, debatiendo si debía dar cada paso hasta que finalmente llego, abrió la puerta y las cortinas se movían con el viento frio que entraba. Bajo su rostro y una lagrima rebelde resbalo por su mejilla, pero que tonta, era obvio que Sasuke no estaría ahí ¿Qué había pensado? Ella y él, es decir él nunca le había hablado de exclusividad, es más ¡Nunca le había dicho algo sobre esa extraña relación! Limpio su solitaria lagrima y fue a la ventana, sintió el aire helado en su rostro y respiro hondamente para luego soltar el aire y lo vio, sentado en una rama del árbol que estaba cerca de su pieza estaba él, como siempre estaba él.

\- tardaste – dijo con su voz quieta –

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron a más no poder, vio como él se acercó a la ventana y entro a la habitación sin problema, ella estaba nerviosa como siempre. ¿Podría sentir los nervios de ella? Quería estar tranquila pero no podía su corazón latía con tanta fuerza, sintió como se posiciono detrás de ella y su cabello se movía con la respiración de él, se abrazó levemente hasta que sonó el teléfono, salto un poco y corrió a contestar, escucho un "hmp" de parte de él y sin querer sonrió levemente, Sasuke nunca iba a cambiar y con ese pensamiento contesto.

\- ¿Diga? ¿Ino? ¿Ichiraku Ramen? pero acabo de ir con Naruto – dijo - ¿irán todos? B-bien, debo hacer unas cosas y me pasare – colgó –

La chica quedo viendo el teléfono por unos minutos y poso su mirada en las escaleras, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Decirle que este juego debía terminar porque estaba aburrida? ¿Pedirle alguna explicación como había dicho Hinata? Suspiro nuevamente ¿Cuántas veces había suspirado en el día? Tenía miedo… un miedo injustificado pensó, cerro sus ojos para armarse de valor y de pronto sintió unos labios en su cuello repartiendo pequeños besos, una mano bajo sus ropas acariciando su espalda, sus mejillas se sonrojaron notoriamente y no quiso abrir sus ojos ¿y si todo terminaba abruptamente? ¿Y si…?

Abrió sus ojos abruptamente, ¿y si se marchaba y nunca más volvía? Sintió como sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo y como alguien le cargaba pero sin despegar los labios de su cuello. Ese miedo comenzaba a inundarla ¿y si ella había interpretado todo mal? Talvez lo encaraba y él se enojaría con ella, ¡Porque era tan difícil de leer con un demonio! La mirada del Uchiha no le decía mucho que digamos y había que adivinar siempre. Su cuerpo cayó levemente en su propia cama y un peso ajeno se puso sobre ella. No quería que ese calor se fuera, no quería que él se fuera. Lo amaba, lo amaba tanto que dolía. Este era el amor que ella tenía que vivir y debería estar feliz, Sasuke Uchiha le había elegido entre tantas admiradoras para visitarla una vez al mes, debería estar tan feliz, llena de alegría pero entonces ¿Porque esta felicidad se sentía tan amarga? El azabache se alejó del cuello de la chica para verle el rostro pero no encontró un rostro sonrojado y excitado, encontró a la chica con los ojos entrecerrado con lágrimas y mejillas sonrojadas, se detuvo y quedo mirándola.

\- l-lo siento -decía ella gimiendo por el llanto – lo siento, p-por favor n-no t-te detengas – termino en susurro y gimoteando –

Cerró sus ojos para poder enjuagar sus lágrimas y el peso que había tenido antes se había esfumado, abrió sus ojos rápidamente y se sentó, el llanto era más fuerte y desesperado, todo era como ella había pensado. Él se había ido.

El caminaba por las calles de la aldea sin un rumbo fijo, el rostro de la peli rosada no se iba de su mente, esos ojos llenos de lágrimas, sus mejillas sonrojadas y ella pidiéndole que le perdonara ¡ella tenía que perdonarle a él! Maldición…

\- ¡¿Sasuke?! – gritaron –

Al levantar su mirada pudo ver a Naruto correr hacia él, detrás a lo lejos estaban los demás, Hinata, Ino, Sai, Kiba, Lee, Tenten, Shino, Shikamaru y Choji. Naruto se detuvo cuando estuvo cerca, le miraba serio pero su mirada y su rostro se transformó en una sonrisa, paso su brazo por el cuello de él y lo llevo donde los demás, donde le recibieron de buena forma ¿Ichiraku ramen? Puedo recordar, Naruto amaba ese lugar. Escuchaba como todos reían pero extrañaba una voz.

\- donde se habrá metido Sakura – dijo Ino – le dije que vendríamos – dijo Ino un poco molesta –

\- Que problemática eres Ino, talvez tuvo algo que hacer – respondió Shikamaru –

\- ¡cállate Shikamaru! – le grito –

Hinata miraba a Sasuke fijamente, ella estaba sentada entre su novio y el azabache, veía el rostro de preocupación del peli negro, vio como todo el mundo estaba alborotado y se armó de valor.

\- ¿f-fuiste donde Sakura-san? – pregunto suavemente –

\- hmp – respondió el viendo a la Hyuga – no es de tu incumbencia –

\- l-lo e-es porque Sakura-san es mi amiga – respondió firme y mirándole –

-a esa gente se le llama entrometida -respondió él en un resoplido –

La chica solo bajo levemente su mirada y el azabache suspiro, no debía desquitarse con la Hyuga.

\- si - dijo al aire-

-¿c-como esta? – Pregunto un poco entusiasmada por lo cual se reprendió mentalmente-

\- creo que será la última vez que venga a verle – dijo sin pensar-

\- ¿eh? –

\- creo que ya es suficiente de esos encuentros sin importancia para mí y para ella, al final somos adultos –

Se escuchó como una de las sillas se cayó fuertemente para luego oír un golpe, al voltear nadie creía lo que veía, Hinata, la dulce chica se había levantado (botando la silla de camino) y había golpeado a Sasuke en su mejilla. Se veía a la muchacha con rabia y un poco de decepción.

-¿Hi-Hinata? – pregunto Naruto un tanto preocupado y nervioso –

\- ¡si para ti no tiene importancia deberías dejarlo ya! – le dijo en un tono levemente elevado – no se debe jugar con las emociones de las personas de esa forma ¡haces heridas que jamás se recuperaran! ¡Solo porque ella te ama de una forma que tu no conoces no signifique que este mal! – Dijo con unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos- No deberías ser así de cruel ¡devuelve el tiempo en que ella te espero con tanto esmero!

Al decir eso la muchacha tomo su pequeño bolso y comenzó a marchar, Naruto miro a Sasuke un momento que como todos estaba impresionado de la forma en que había actuado Hinata, trago con dificultad y fue corriendo detrás de la muchacha. Él solo se quedó aquí sintiendo el leve ardor en su mejilla y con las palabras de la oji perla retumbando en su cabeza, era verdad ella siempre le esperaba y a él le constaba pero ¿Qué más? Era un hombre de tan pocas palabras que no podía hacer más, talvez ese era el problema. Se levantó sin decir nada y se marchó como había llegado, en silencio. Maldito orgullo Uchiha que decía cosas que no debía y al mismo tiempo que no quería.

Sakura estaba en su habitación en silencio, las lágrimas ya no caían por sus ojos, talvez es como las cosas debían ser; ella avanzando con su vida y él, bueno él debería seguir haciendo lo que estaba haciendo hasta el momento. Miro al lado y vio una caja, estaba envuelta en un papel de color azul oscuro con una cinta de un azul un poco más claro. Tiro una almohada y el regalo quedo tapado por esta, una pequeña nostalgia le inundo y las lágrimas caían nuevamente. _"Traidoras"_ pensó, tanto tiempo amándole y este era el resultado ¡maldita la suerte de ella! Maldito destino y maldito amor…

-debería ir donde los demás – dijo susurrando y limpiando sus mejillas-

\- ya se marcharon –

La chica dio un respingón y volteo hacia la ventana, nuevamente ahí estaba el azabache, el culpable de esas lágrimas, se levantó rápidamente y le quedo viendo ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Por qué había vuelto?

\- Sasuke-kun… -dijo – lo- -

\- lo lamento – la interrumpió –

La chica abrió sus ojos de par en par, vio al chico, es decir, al hombre que estaba parado frente a ella que se había acercado y que ahora le abrazaba fuertemente con su único brazo.

\- ¿S-Sasuke-kun? – pregunto conmocionada-

\- Sakura, no soy de muchas palabras – dijo alejándose un poco – pero he venido aquí cada mes por ti –

\- Sasuke… - susurro al borde de las lágrimas-

\- creí que lo entenderías, aún no puedo volver definitivamente a la aldea, pero… -

Y entendió él no podía volver aun a la aldea por todo lo malo que había hecho antes y por estar cumpliendo lo que le había dicho el día que se había marchado pero al mismo tiempo no quería estar alejado de ella por tanto tiempo, sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir una tras otra; lo abrazo fuertemente y se quedó llorando en su pecho. ¡Si le importaba! ¡Él si se preocupaba por ella! Comenzó a susurra varios _"lo siento"_ y él solo acariciaba su cabeza. Así permanecieron un rato hasta que ella se calmó, Sasuke se alejó de ella y suavemente la beso en los labios, un beso lento, un tanto frio pero dulce, un sabor que hace tiempo había olvidado, ella se aferró a su cuello y el beso se profundizo, se besaron hasta que el aire se les termino, se quedaron viendo ella sonrojada y él con una sonrisa un poco irónica.

\- Sasuke-kun – dijo mirando el reloj –

\- ¿hm? –

\- F-Feliz San Valentín – al decir eso la chica se aleja de él, toma el regalo entre sus manos y se lo entrega –

El azabache le mira un tanto frio pero con un poco se asombró, él odiaba los dulces pero no quería decirle eso a la chica, se resignó en su interior, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y comenzó a abrir el regalo, y vio dos tomates rojos y maduros, miro a la chica inmediatamente.

-S-Sé que no te gustan los dulces pero si los tomates y bueno no sabía que más podría darte… - explico con un leve puchero –

\- gracias –

Vio la dulce sonrisa que él le estaba dedicando lo que colmo su corazón. Sí, Sasuke era un chico frio, arrogante, irónico y todo lo que quisieran, pero cuando estaba con ella solo ahí en ese instante le daba la más dulce de las sonrisas.

Al día siguiente no actuaban como unos enamorados pero bastaban las miradas que se mandaban con complicidad, Hinata se disculpó unas 1000 veces por la reprimenda y el golpe que le había dado a Sasuke, el cual solo le dijo que no tenía importancia, y Naruto, bueno Naruto no entendía del todo pero estaba feliz con su ramen dulce que Hinata le había regalado.


End file.
